Glowing With Pride
by Miss Phyllis Baxter
Summary: For everyshipunsinkable on tumblr and based off of a post from my blog (knockedoveralamp) regarding PBS' Downton Abbey Cricket Team t-shirts. So, Robert has won a cricket match and out of pride, he's worn his cricket team t-shirt for 3 days. Cora manages to finally get it off of him, only to put it on herself. Modern Fic, very much M rated.


**Glowing With Pride**

**By:** Miss Phyllis Baxter (knockedoveralamp)

**Ship:** Robert x Cora

**Word Count: **1847

**Summary:** For everyshipunsinkable on tumblr and based off of a post from my blog (knockedoveralamp) regarding PBS' Downton Abbey Cricket Team t-shirts. So, Robert has won a cricket match and out of pride, he's worn his cricket team t-shirt for 3 days. Cora manages to finally get it off of him, only to put it on herself. Modern Fic, very much M rated.

Cora looked up as her husband entered their bedroom after getting dressed, and she sighed audibly. _Really? _she thought. _The cricket shirt again? _She shook her head as he regarded himself in the mirror. _I mean, I get that he's proud, but how long is he going to draw out this victory? Yes, he played really well and yes it was a landslide victory over the village team and yes, I am proud of him, he is my husband, but he does need to wear a different shirt. _

Robert turned around and looked at her, puzzled by her expression. "What do you think, my darling?" he asked. "Doesn't your husband look good enough to at least get a kiss from his wife."

She narrowed her eyes and stared at him. "You're not wearing that t-shirt out to the cinema tonight, are you?" she asked. "This is the third day in a row that you've worn it. Let the maid wash it darling, else it will really start to smell."

"Well, it seems as if you're not proud of my team's landslide victory over the village team," Robert replied, pouting a little bit and looking down at the shirt. "And it doesn't smell."

"Well I know a time when you do sweat a lot my darling, and your sweat stinks after a while, and you even wore that shirt then, please take it off," she pleaded.

"How do you propose to get it off of me?" Robert asked, turning around and looking at himself in the mirror again. It looked clean, and he had smelled it. Sure, he was used to wearing a shirt only for one day before handing it off to be washed, but his victory. He was too proud to take it off.

"If you take it off, I'll do something very special that you like. I'll..." she trailed off as she climbed off the bed to whisper in her husband's ear exactly what she would do if he took the shirt off. She pulled back with a small smirk as she regarded Robert's dilated pupils and felt his breath on her neck.

"Well, when you put it like that, I'm rather tempted," Robert said, grasping the bottom of the t-shirt and pulling it over his head, dropping it to the floor.

"That's my boy," Cora whispered, pulling him over to the bed and pushing him down on it. Robert smiled and pulled Cora on top of him. Thankfully for him, she hadn't dressed that morning, so it was quite easy to get her tank top and knickers off, dropping them over the side of the bed. She went lower on him and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down his legs with his pants. She climbed back up him, Robert pulling her down to press their bodies together as her lips pressed against his. Robert parted her lips with his tongue and slipped it into her mouth. Cora groaned softly before pulling her hair out of its braid. As her hair fell around her shoulders, Robert put his fingers through her hair, combing it out and using it to hold her.

As Cora pulled back, she kissed his chin before she began to slide lower down his body. She kissed his neck, collarbone, chest, stomach and belly button before kissing his lower abdomen. Robert squirmed under her lips. Cora pulled her head up and looked at him fearfully. "Is something wrong? Did I kiss you the wrong way? Was my hair tickling you?" she asked nervously. It had been a while since she had done this, and even though she had done this many times since they married, she was still nervous every time she did it.

"No darling, never. You could never do anything wrong, not when you're with me, you should know that by now," he whispered, his hands sliding back into her hair, hoping that it would calm her and reassure her. He didn't like when she started to feel insecure about loving him.

"I do, but you squirmed and squirming usually means something bad," she replied, going back to what she was doing. She did know that she was very unlikely to do things wrong when she and Robert were together. She pressed her lips to his lower abdomen again before finally putting her face at the level of his manhood. Robert's breathing picked up and Cora kissed his tip gently, making her husband shiver with anticipation.

"Oh Cora, please," Robert begged as Cora licked him slowly. Upon his plea, she took him in her mouth and his hips rose off the bed. "The things you do to me," he whispered nearly breathless even though they had just begun. He could barely even think as Cora began to move, taking him further into her mouth. Robert shut his eyes, lifting his hips to meet her mouth. Cora's hands found his hips and pressed them back down to the bed. After a small while, Robert's hand grabbed Cora's hair and his breathing grew more erratic. Cora automatically knew that he was close to his climax, and felt pleased with herself. She didn't often go down on him like this, and when she was able to bring him off like this, she always felt a twinge of victory.

It was barely half a minute later when Robert groaned loudly, spilling himself into her mouth. Cora stilled for a moment before swallowing and pulling back. She smiled at Robert. "Thank you for taking off the shirt Robert," she whispered, climbing off the bed and grabbing the shirt, pulling it over her head. She got back on the bed and Robert wrapped his arms around her gently. He chuckled to himself over how wonderful she looked in just his cricket t-shirt. It make him want to have her.

"So, you're proud of me then? For winning the cricket match?" he asked, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Of course I am. My gorgeous husband is a wonderful cricket player and it makes me so proud to see him winning at something he's so good at. Not to mention it turns me on," she said, turning her head to regard him. Robert felt himself getting hard again by the look on her face and the words she had just spoken.

"It turns you on?" he asked, making Cora smile gently as he ran his hand down her body and between her legs to feel her. Sure enough, she was wet. "Does anything else I do turn you on like this?"

"Several things," she replied, keeping her neck at an almost uncomfortable angle to kiss him, she broke the kiss and continued to look at him. "But I couldn't list all of them right now. Especially since I know you want to celebrate your victory, since we didn't get much of a chance on your actual victory day. You were quite tired, and in no state to be kept awake by terrific fun. And I want us to celebrate it now, if you have no objections."

"Well, I rather like the thought of having you whilst you're wearing my shirt," he whispered. "And you know I can never deny an offer of terrific fun, my love."

Cora smiled and rolled over onto her stomach and Robert climbed on top of her. "Oh, Robert take me, my darling cricket champion. My sexy cricket star husband." Robert inhaled and gently parted her legs before he climbed between them and lined himself up with her. He thrust into her, eliciting a groan from both of them. Cora pressed her face into the pillow with a large smile as Robert reached around her body to pull the two of them up, putting her in his lap. His right hand grasped her waist, and his left trailed up into the shirt to fondle her breast. Cora's breathing slowly got faster as Robert's hand on her waist led her to move on top of him.

"You're so gorgeous, my darling. Never take that shirt off," he whispered into her ear. "It makes me want to have you like this all the time." Cora's head turned to capture his lips again. His hand loosened on her waist and she took the opportunity to bounce lightly on his lap. Robert gasped softly into her mouth, biting her lip. Cora hissed and bit his back. Robert pulled away for a minute.

"Fuck me like you mean it, sexy cricket star," Cora whispered against his mouth and Robert's hand let go of her breast and both latched onto her waist. Robert began to thrust into her wildly and Cora started to cry out. _This is more like it, _she thought before all ability to think of anything that made any sense left her. _Oh yes! OH YES! _Her mind cried out and she shouted it out loudly, knowing it would spur her husband on. One hand left her waist and slid between her legs to rub her gently. Cora cried out, begging him to go faster.

"Cora," he whispered between thrusts. "Can't... go... faster." He exhaled into her ear, moaning a couple more times, and it proved to be her undoing. Her muscles clenched around him and she cried out again. Robert followed her in his release, groaning against her hair with a smile on his face. The two of them stayed where they were, Cora's head still at the angle at which she could look at him. After a couple of moments just catching their breath, Cora pressed another kiss to his lips.

"You did that quite well," she whispered, almost admiring his skills in the bedroom. If the two of them hadn't been married or were unaccustomed to him like this, she might have been shocked at what he had just done. "Not that I'm surprised or anything. You always give me a wonderful time. But this was much wilder than I've seen you in quite some time."

"Well, what can I say? You gushing over my cricket victory like that made me really pleased," he whispered. "Not to mention, you wear my cricket shirt very well. You ought to wear it to the cinema tonight."

Cora blushed and climbed off him once he had loosened his grip. "I'll get one of the maids to wash it now and it'll be clean for me to wear to the cinema," she said. "If I can have a repeat performance of what we've just done later on tonight. Otherwise you don't get the pleasure of seeing your wife wearing your cricket shirt and glowing with pride over your landslide victory."

"You've got a deal. Can we take a shower together?" he asked.

"Of course we can, but I'll make sure this gets in the wash first," she said as Robert got off the bed and walked to their washroom.

"I'll join you soon," she whispered, slipping on her dressing gown to bring the t-shirt to their maid. _I think I can live with his cricket pride, if he'll keep making love to me the way he did. _


End file.
